a christmas to remember
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: Sonea gets taught something that will make christmas worthwhile. :COMPLETE:


A Christmas to remember…

Well here is my first little Christmas story, a little randomness about sonea and rothen and how regin is jelouse. Set between the second book, before the battle between sonea and regin.

A Christmas to remember

"Easy does it, easy… there you go!" said lord rothen, one of the higher magicians of the magicians guild of imardin. He was helping sonea perfect a heat shield and use as little of her precise magical energy she was using to make the shield. It was nothing complicated, all she had to do was exert her will and make a bubble, and the heating was the hard part… so far she had set fire to three gloves, melted a flame proof glove ad burnt her hand twice. She was beginning to get the hang of it when rothen jumped up from the chair in his living area and ran to the window.

"Look sonea it's snowing!" he said excitedly

"Wow… it looks so… white. Back in the city the snow was brown, or yellow by the time it got to use. Mostly we just got sludge. Not much fun" she said gloomily.

"Hey I know what will cheer you up!" said rothen, anticipation a mood coming on "why don't I teach you to make your own home-grown snow?" he said as he drew on a small amount of power and made a bubble form between his hands. Inside a little replica of the city stood, accurate to such detail that sonea was sure if she looked close enough, she would see herself standing at the windows of the guild. As she watched snow fell from the tiny sky and covered the little city. Even more impressive was that real snow was falling at exactly the same time,

"Are you making the real snow as well?" she asked hoping she could, maybe make snow for the city folk she was trying so hard to help.

"No of Corse not! Much too thick, it would need amounts of power only the high lord would have" both of them fell silent at this simple remark. The problem was that a year ago sonea had seen the high lord take energy from his servant in an illegal way called black magic. If he was found out then he could be executed, but he had such great powers that he could potentially destroy the whole guild if he chose, so the only three people to know this secret where lorlen, the administrator to the guild, rothen and sonea. They had all promised to keep this a secret until a time when they felt they could banish him easily without too much causality.

"Even though I'm not making that snow I can teach you how to make real snow, not as much but still a fair quantity…" rothen said, breaking the silence.

"That sound interesting, though I'm not sure what it will help me with…" said sonea.

"you never know when you need to cool something down to an exact temperature… snow is water that has been cooled to a precise temperature so it is half melted and half frozen. We shall try the same."

The next half hour was simple, easy and, in Sonea's opinion, boring. She learnt how to make snow, even how to make warm snow but however hard she tried, she couldn't bring herself to be interested in the subject.

Later that day she was walking around the grounds looking for something to do. She had been practicing the snow, like rothen asked her to, and making warm snow fall in a little bubble around herself. She had been thinking hard today, about one person…

(Sonea's narrative)

_Why does he do it? Is he jealous? Maybe he is insulted that I am better than him… regin is such a pain, why does he keep targeting me? What have I done to him? _

_Nothing that's what… but maybe I should change that, it's Christmas Eve and I think I should give him a present. Oh no here he comes again!_

(Normal narrative)

"Hey sonea, like the snow… have some more!" regin shouted before forming more snow and dropping it all on sonea. It was freezing! Sonea quickly melted it all with her heat shield and levitated up a little so she could get out of the pile. As soon as she was out she made a break for it and ran between them all back to the guild. As she ran in a perfect idea formed in her mind… a perfect way to get regin back for his little prank.

8:00 that evening. It was good that she was sleeping in the room nearest to regin. That night as he got into bed she heard a loud shriek followed by, "Cold!!! Cold!!"

"Merry Christmas regin" she said to herself before drifting off to sleep…


End file.
